The Mistake Of A Midnight Adventure
by The Durin Bros Girl
Summary: Tila, Dís's daughter, wasn't exactly "stolen" from her bed. Actually, quite the opposite; she went out to see the stars. But, unlucky for her, Bolg was just outside the door, waiting for a chance to kill Thorin. Instead, he kidnaps her, and raises her. When she's captured by Tauriel and meets the dwarves, she must make the decision whether to trust them again or not. DoS.
1. Prologue

**So, here's a short prologue. I still can't figure out what I want to write, but I'm having a go at this. *Crosses fingers***

* * *

The orc leaned against a tree impatiently and watched as darkness took over the sky, consuming the last wisps of the sunset. Bolg was not one to stay so long in one spot; his muscles were starting to ache from standing still and he itched to storm in the house that stood a few feet away and kill _him_.

But patience was a game he needed to learn and he was going to wait for the right moment: the dead of the night, when everyone was asleep. The Goblin chieftain shifted uneasily. He usually traveled with other Goblins and sometimes, wargs. Last night, he specifically told them to stay away: he was going to kill Thorin if it was the last thing he did. And he meant every word; if tonight was his last night, so be it. He didn't deserve to live if he failed his father, but it didn't help to know that this time, there was a big chance that he was going to die.

The rustling of bushes shook the orc out of his thoughts. Bolg blinked, squinting at the house. He watched as a small, slender girl, no taller than his knee climb out of the window. Raven hair spilled over her shoulders in waves, almost blue in the night sky, her pale skin glowing in the moonlight. She was barefoot and wore nothing but a thin nightgown. It was the precious princess, the youngest of the Durins. One that Thorin, son of Thrain, would trade his life for.

A small, cruel smile crossed his lips as he stepped out from the shade of the trees, not bothering to be quiet any longer. He stretched his sore arms and found the dwarf-girl staring at him with intense blue eyes. He snarled, waiting for her to scream for her family.

Surprise flickered in her pale eyes.

"I'm not scared of you," she finally said in common speech and pulled out a daggar, no longer than Bolg's forearm. "Go back to the abyss of which you came."

The chieftain watched her with grudging respect and flashed her a smile, one with all teeth and no lips. "It's not too late to call your Uncle."

"Uncle Thorin is asleep. I don't want to wake him," the girl replied, a slight tremor in her voice; the first emotion she'd shown, but her face was a mask.

The orc drew out his sword. It was twice her height. "Last chance, _princess_," Bolg sneered, spitting out her title like a curse.

She narrowed her eyes and watched as Bolg crept nearer. She glared at him and before he could move aside, her blade nicked his leg, just enough to draw blood.

Bolg stared in surprise as a victorious smile spread across her face. He growled and before the girl defend herself, he knocked her out with the hilt of his blade in anger.

He gazed at the body in front of him and grabbed her by the legs, throwing her over his shoulder. He'll figure out what to do with her.

But it wasn't to kill her; no, this girl was much to valuable. For now.

* * *

Thorin woke up to sobs and pounding fists on his door. _What had happened now? _

He pulled himself out of bed sluggishly and opened his door to find his nephews, both with tears running down their cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately, knowing something was terribly wrong. _Where was Tila?_

Kili grabbed onto his leg and tears began soaking into Thorin's sleeping wear.

"Tila-" His older nephew cried, his sobs wracking his small frame, "-Tila's gone."

Thorin felt his blood run cold and a shout building at the back of his throat. For the second time in his life, The King Under The Mountain felt fear.

* * *

**Right, so please tell me what you think. The story will be written in Tila's POV and starts in DoS. Reviews, please? Xoxo.**


	2. The Failed Mission

**Haii! Thanks for everyone who followed/favourited/reviewed! Sorry I was so jumpy in this chapter: I just want her to see the dwarves again!**

**P.S Shamya is the name Bolg gave Tila. (She was around eight in human years when she was kidnapped.)**

* * *

**Eight Years Later**

"_Shamya, you will go tommorow evening to set an attack near Mirkwood as a distraction_." Bolg paced in the small tent, scrunitizing me. Another test to prove myself worthy. "_You will take around twenty armed men with you. Bring as many back as you can_."

I stood still, feeling a burst of pride. The chieftain trusted me to lead an attack, not that this is my first one. But it was a very important one. One that will make me very respected in our group. Or be my downfall.

"_Yes, sir_," I answered. "_But might I ask; is there a reason you want me to lead a distraction?_"

A bone-chilling grin spread across Bolg's face. _"A group of d__warves, Shamya. They are coming in less than two days time. And one of them is Thorin Oakenshield_. _I intend to kill him_." He narrowed his beady eyes. "_And this time, there will be no more obstacles in my way_."

My heart nearly stopped and I left the tent quickly, making beeline for some bushes so I could throw up my dinner.

* * *

I straddled my warg, shifting uncomfortably. I had nearly fallen off twice; Grutnu had thrown my saddle off a cliff a month ago in revenge for breaking his sword and I wasn't able to find a replacement in time. Obviously he had been beheaded for his crime.

Hearing suspicious murmurs, I turned my head and narrowed my eyes at the orcs. We were just outside of Mirkwood now and I could see some of them losing their nerve, especially the small fry goblins.

"_There is no backing out of this_," I hissed in Black Speech as one of them stopped and pulled their warg back slightly, doubt and uncertainty written all over it's face. "_Leaving will be considered treason and you will be hunted down_."

"_What chance do we have that the Elves will not kill us all_?" An orc, two heads taller than me, demanded. He was missing an eye, one that I had taken with my arrow less than two years ago for disobedience.

"_They will not._" I glanced around. There were about twenty five orcs on wargs. Surely Elves couldn't catch all of us if we spreaded out and even if they did, it was worth it. To be able to see the pride in Bolg's eyes once we got back would be enough.

"_Why are we even bothering to attack Mirkwood_?" Another orc asked.

"_Do you really need to ask_?" I snarled, feeling my patience fray. If it was Bolg leading this attack, they wouldn't utter a word. "_Just because I am a female, does not mean I will hesitate to kill any of you if you question my actions once more._"

None of the orcs dared to reply and for once, it was completely silent. We stopped at the fringe of the forest and I waved for five orcs to follow me. "_The rest of you stay here_."

I hopped off my warg and tied back my tangled black locks. Drawing out my sword, I cautiously stepped into Mirkwood with the orcs close behind.

* * *

I hissed at the red-haired elf as she stripped me of my weapons, including two blades, my bow and quiver, and several throwing knives. She glared down at me in disgust and threw me into a cell roughly, slamming the bars behind me.

"You wear my patience thin, dwarf," she said in common speech. "I'll ask once more: who are you? What's your name?"

I crossed my arms and turned my head away, spitting out curses in Black Speech. It had taken less than two hours for the Elves to find us and kill all twenty five of my company. "Don't think you're getting information out of me, Elf," I spat in common, a language that felt foreign on my tongue. "I'd sooner eat my own tongue."

"Are you saying you're prepared to do so?" she-Elf challenged.

"Tauriel!" A clear voice snapped, making me jump in surprise. "You are not to speak with her."

I turned my head to see another Elf. He had blonde hair, a strip pulled back in a braid, sky blue eyes, and clad in green. A well-known figure of Middle-Earth, even to the point that orcs of Mordor knew of him. Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood.

His eyes found mine and there was disgust written plainly on his handsome features. "We have plenty of time, dwarf," he said patiently, though there was a hint of anger in his tone. "If you want to spend the rest of your days here, so be it."

"Right," I replied sardonically, feeling my temper flare, "because staying in the dungeon of an Elf infested forest is paradise."

"We should have killed you when we had the chance," Tauriel's glare would have been enough to scare away most people. Except I was raised by Azog's son; nothing truely scared me anymore.

"You have a chance now." I tilted my head up so that my neck was exposed to her. It would be better to have her kill me now rather than face Bolg's disappointment later. "Well?"

She shook her head. "You are truely ungrateful."

Legolas eyed me warily and they left, leaving me in the darkness. Emptiness filled me and the cell seemed too small, too dark. It was uncomfortable in every sense and to my horror, I could feel tears running down my face. The thought of being unwanted, for the second time in my life, filled my mind.

A flame lit the darkness. I looked up to see the Prince, gazing at me with what looked like pity. "Are you ready to speak?"

I mustered a glare and wiped away the tears. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, you look upset."

"Why would you care? I'm a dwarf and your prisoner."

His eyes flickered upwards before resting on mine coolly. "I'll take my leave, then. Call for me when you feel like speaking."

I watched as Legolas retreated, the light leaving with him. To be honest, I wanted to call out for the Elf, tell him to stay.

But I wasn't an honest person and I didn't deserve any more than I had now.

* * *

**So, thanks for reading :) Is there anything I could do to make this story better? Reviews please? Xoxo.**


	3. Mirkwood's Prison

**Hi! My gosh, I saw the new episode of Sherlock yesterday and I fell in love all over. Mary's just lovely and John, that mustache does make you look ancient. I'm sorry.**

* * *

I sat in the shadow of my cell, watching as Tauriel, Legolas, and guards shoved dwarves into the cells forcefully. All of the dwarves more familiar than ever as they argue amongst each other and with the Elves. My breath caught when I noticed a blonde, his braids glistening gold, blue eyes gleaming, and mouth set into a defiant frown. I was aware my brothers were going to be here, but I didn't realize I would see them again.

The red-head opened the door to my cell and peeked in, narrowing her eyes.

"Don't worry," I reassure with a mocking tone, knowing she couldn't see me, "I'm still in here."

She scowled and shoved a dark haired dwarf in. He looked around with doubt written all over his features and that's when I see his eyes. The warm eyes that showed so much emotion, you could read him like a book. And right now, they showed anger and annoyance.

I bite my lip, but say nothing. What was I going to say? _Hi, brother, I've been alive for the past eight years. Also, I was raised by orcs and know Black Speech. _Aüle, Uncle Thorin would behead me himself.

"Aren't you going to show yourself?" he finally asks.

I chuckled. "I didn't realize we would meet again, Kili. Especially not so soon."

Shock flickered across his face. "Who are you?"

"I don't know." I answer truthfully. After sitting in prison for so long, I wondered where my loyalties laid and questioned myself constantly. "You tell me."

"I hate riddles."

"I know you do." I flashed him a smug smile that he probably couldn't see.

He made a frustrated sound, his brows drawn together. "Twenty questions."

A faint smile played on my lips. That was a game we used to play together when we were younger. "Go ahead."

He sat on the floor across from me, eyes scanning the darkness surrounding me. "Do I know you?"

I scoffed. "You're wasting questions, Kili. You used to be an expert at this game. And, to answer your question, yes, you do -or you did- know me."

He bit his lip. "Are you an Elf?"

I laughed bitterly. "Dwarf. As far as I know." I was taller than an average Dwarf; starting to near 5'6". I shuddered. There has to be a reason why I was growing abnormally.

"Where do you come from?"

"I come from the Blue Mountains." His questions are getting more and more personal. _He'll figure who I am in less than three more._

"Why are you here?"

"Because I-" I cut myself off. "Next question."

"Answer it."

"Because I- I tried to attack Mirkwood."

His brows raised. "Single-handedly?"

"Obviously not." A curse in Black Speech fell from my lips as my neck cramped. I watched as my brother's face paled and his eyes grew wide.

"I thought you said you were a dwarf."

"I am a dwarf." I wanted him to trust me, badly, but I wasn't ready to tell him who I was just yet.

Kili's voice wavered as he said,"No dwarf knows, nor speaks that language."

"Yet here I am." I whispered, mostly to myself.

"Who were your parents?" he asked after a long silence.

"Kili.." I chewed on my bottom lip.

"It's fine, you don't have to say," he says as I blurt out, "Dís."

"Aüle." I say, followed by a string of choice curses.

"Tila..?" He shook his head violently, looking like he had seen a ghost. "You're-you're supposed to be dead."

I didn't reply. There wasn't a good enough answer.

"Mahal help me," he whispered and fell back onto the wall. We sat in silence for quiet a long time, him glancing at me every once in a while. Finally, he says softly, "Can you come out?"

I stand up and walk out of my corner. Kili's breath catches audibly and he pulls me down to him forcefully. His trembling fingers trace my face carefully, eyes lingering on the several deep scars. "Where have you been for all these years?"

I pull my face back and turn away, my head pounding. Hurt was building up in my chest, festering old wounds that never healed properly. "No where. You shouldn't care."

"Shouldn't?" His voice was traced with anger. My brother had never been angry with me; not when I made him climb a tree to get my doll and he broke his arm after falling off a branch; not when I broke a vase and he took the blame and a beating from Uncle Thorin; not when I broke his favourite bow when he specifically told me not to. But he was mad at me now. Almost livid. "I have every right to be upset, Tila. You're my sister and you're alive. You've been alive for the past eight years and- and- you let us grieve. All it would've taken was one letter to tell us you were alive. Do you know how much we've all been through? Do you know how many times I wish you were alive and with us again? How many years I've sat outside the door before bed like a fool, hoping you'd come back to us some how? Do you know how many hours I've sat at your grave?"

I shut my eyes tightly. "My grave- I..."

"Yes, you have one," Kili replied, weary. "Why, Tila? Why couldn't you have told us?"

"I was raised by orcs. You think they know what writing is?" I barked a laugh. "I don't even know maths."

"I need some time." Kili turned away, his face heartbroken.

"Kili, if for one moment you think I've never missed you, you're crazy," I say lowly. "Do you know how many nights _I_ waited for you to come after me? How many nights I wished to be back at home? How many times I wanted to die?"

My brother didn't turn, but I could see him stiffen.

"Even though I was taken in as the daughter of a chieftain, I still got abused. I still got beaten. And almost raped. Twice." I shuddered. "But that's not all, dear brother. I'm also a killer. Blood of dozens of families on my hands. Raiding villages. I don't deserve anything but to die."

* * *

**Okay. Converted my Sherlock feels into the chapter. (Sorry, but not sorry). Reviews ****please?**


End file.
